Foutue caillasse !
by Julindy
Summary: Bilbon sait avec certitude que son âme-sœur est un nain. Sauf que visiblement, le destin s'est pris des vacances, les Valars se fendent la poire, et un vieillard décrépit lui a ramené treize dégénérés dans son salon. Bilbon se joint donc à la quête, dans l'unique but de déterminer lequel de ces boulets est son unique. Foutue caillasse ! [Mai 2017 – Collectif NoName] [Hiatus]
1. La caillasse blanchâtre

**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, premier chapitre d'une petite parodie pour le challenge de mai du Collectif NoName : _J'ai une marque sur mon corps qui correspond à ton âme. Tu as la marque de mon âme sur le tien. Maintenant, il faudrait que je sache qui tu es, et où te trouver."_**

 **C'est une histoire sous forme de journal, sensée être drôle. Sensée, parce que je ne suis pas certaine que ça le soit ! Et bien évidemment, Bilbo est totalement OOC là-dedans !**

 **Disclaimer : Heureusement pour les personnages, absolument rien n'est à moi !**

 **La question du défi : _"_ _Vous préféreriez être dans un monde où vous avez une âme-sœur, ou dans le monde dans lequel on vit et où on doit chercher l'amour soi-même ? "_ Même si le concept d'âme-soeur est très romantique, je préfère faire des rencontres multiples, essayer, me tromper, recommencer... On se construit par l'expérience, et avec ue seule et unique personne, et avec la possibilité de ne jamais la trouver...  
**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Partie 1 : La caillasse blanchâtre**

 **.**

Cher journal…

Je sais qu'à mon âge, commencer un journal est ridicule, pour ne pas dire carrément pathétique. Généralement, ce sont les gamins _(que je ne suis plus)_ ou les vieillards séniles _(non, je n'en suis pas un !)_ qui font ça. Je sais que raconter une histoire, c'est également pour les vieux. _(Non, toujours pas !)_ Mais là, j'en ai ras le bol ! Je suis à bout, tu m'entends ! _(Pourquoi je tutoie mon journal moi ?)_ Et pourtant, j'en ai de la patience. Je suis la personne la plus patiente du monde _(ou presque… peut-être, parfois, tous les 36 du mois)_. Mais trop, c'est trop !

Voici donc le récit de ma malheureuse histoire… _(Quand même, avouez que ça fait classe comme phrase de transition !) (Non, je crois que je vais rester au tutoiement.) (Et les parenthèses, faut définitivement que je limite les parenthèses.) (Désolé, c'est mon premier journal…)_

Soyons bien d'accord _(juste pour voir si on part tous des mêmes bases)_ … Le principe d'une âme-sœur, c'est bien d'avoir la certitude qu'une personne sur Arda nous correspond parfaitement et nous complète à merveille, n'est-ce pas ? Et le but d'avoir une marque, c'est de pouvoir reconnaitre cette fameuse personne à coup sûr, exact ? Alors que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi j'ai une foutue pierre précieuse gravée sur le flanc !

Bon, pierre précieuse n'est peut-être pas le terme le plus approprié. Pierre, oui, indéniablement. Précieuse… ça reste à voir. C'est plus une sorte de caillou ovoïde _(donc de forme ovale pour les incultes)_ globalement blanc, avec des sortes de reflets colorés par moment, selon l'angle de la lumière, le temps qu'il fait, la composition de mon repas et que sais-je encore… J'ai donc une marque même pas foutue de rester fixe… _(Quand je te disais que cette histoire commençait mal…)_

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça ! Mais non, tant qu'on y est allons-y, autant cumuler ! Le problème, c'est que dans le Comté, il n'y a aucune pierre précieuse, même aussi chelou que la caillasse blanchâtre dont j'ai hérité. Et quand je dis aucune, c'est aucune. _(Nada, nothing, niet, que dalle !)_ Comment donc ma marque pourrait se rapporter à l'un des habitants du coin ?

Généralement les hobbits portent des marques de fleurs de fruits, de légumes, et de toutes ces bonnes choses que la nature nous offre, pas… pas une vulgaire minérale ! La femme de Hamfast a sur le dos de sa main une courge, sans doute prédestiné aux fameuses cucurbitacées _(oui je connais des mots savants !)_ de mon jardinier. _(Pas aussi connues que mes célèbres tomates de concours, mais pas loin !)_ Le Thain, c'est bien connu, a une petite marguerite, la fleur préférée de son épouse, dessinée dans le creux de son coude. Même cette garce de Lobelia à un petit oiseau _(quoi qu'il signifie)_ tatoué sur l'un de ses immondes pieds poilus. Alors pourquoi est-ce moi entre tous qui ai hérité de cette chose monstrueuse ? _(Qui que ce soit, il me le payera !)_

Enfin, dernier point de l'énorme catastrophe qui se profile à l'horizon _(oui, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez catastrophique comme ça !)._ Puisque mon âme-sœur n'habite vraisemblablement pas la Comté, on peut donc supposer qu'elle n'est pas un hobbit _(puisque nous ne vivons que dans la Comté)_ , et donc que cette fameuse personne est d'un autre peuple _(à ce stade-là, c'est plus de l'ordre de la certitude que de la supposition, mais bon !)_. Il nous reste donc les elfes, les hommes et les nains. _(Parce que si c'est un orc, un gobelin ou n'importe quelle autre bestiole du même acabit, je préfère me pendre tout de suite !)_ Sauf que parmi ces trois espèces restantes ci-dessus précédemment mentionnées, une seule d'entre elle possède un véritable rapport avec les pierres précieuses, les cailloux, la roche et autres gravas… _(Il faut vraiment que je le dise ?)_ Les **NAINS** … Valars, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Donc, récapitulons…

Fait n° 1 : La marque désignant mon âme sœur est une stupide caillasse blanchâtre.

Fait n° 2 : Il n'y a aucune pierre précieuse dans la Comté.

Fait n° 3 : Les seules personnes en Arda éprouvant une réelle fascination pour les pierres précieuses sont les nains.

En conclusion, il semblerait donc que moi, Bilbon Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac _(faut vraiment que je change le nom, niveau ridicule, j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui !)_ , hobbit tout à fait respectable _(enfin presque, mais chut !)_ ai pour âme-sœur un nain.

Foutue caillasse !


	2. La bande de tarés

**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui deuxième partie, avec l'arrivée des nains chez notre pauvre Bilbon !**

 **Merci à Drypteis, Sanashiya, Fabienne.2869, Louisana NoGo, Le Chat d'Oz et Clelia Kerlais pour leur review ! Merci également pour les follow/favoris !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Partie 2 : La bande de tarés**

 **.**

Cher journal…

Je pensais ne plus jamais t'écrire parce que, soyons honnête, c'est toujours aussi ringard _(ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois !)_ Sauf que j'ai un petit problème… D'accord, un gros problème… Ou plus exactement, quatorze problèmes, actuellement en train de ronfler dans mon salon. _(Oui, les problèmes, ça ronfle, et non, ce n'est absolument pas une plaisanterie !)_

J'avais réussi à faire à l'idée, tant bien que mal, que mon âme-sœur était un nain _(plutôt mal que bien, mais quand il le faut…)_ Je me suis également convaincu que, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un hobbit, le destin se chargerait de mettre sur ma route l'éternel élu de mon cœur, mon âme-sœur _(et c'est atrocement niais, fleur bleue, guimauve et tout ce que tu veux, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?)_

Sauf que visiblement, le destin a décidé de prendre des vacances, et mon désormais cauchemar ambulant s'est ramené. Cauchemar personnifié par un vieillard dégueulasse habillé en gris, sorte de Dumbledore version discount. _(Toujours se méfier des contrefaçons)_ D'accord, un clodo qui se décide à venir camper devant ma porte, c'est pas cool, mais alors pas du tout. Mais il a ramené des nains !

Oui, des nains. Les Valars avaient visiblement décidé de se montrer miséricordieux. Ou ils s'emmerdaient et ont décidé qu'ils avaient besoin de se fendre la poire, au choix. _(Personnellement, je pencherai plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse)_ Bref, quelle qu'en soit la raison, j'allais enfin rencontrer mon âme-sœur. J'étais presque content. J'aurais pu être content _(ça restait quand même un nain)_ Mais de toute manière, même si je l'avais été, je ne serais pas resté heureux bien longtemps. _(Tu le sens venir le cataclysme ? Non ? Tu devrais !)_

Parce qu'alors ont débarqué à l'heure du repas _(quelle impolitesse quand même !)_ un serial killer au regard de psychopathe, le Père Noël, deux ados à l'intelligence visiblement inexistante _(et quand je dis « visiblement », c'est que ça se voit)_ , une écharpe avec une coupe au bol, une précieuse ridicule, un pickpocket à la coiffure douteuse, un mineur _(mais majeur)_ au couvre-chef encore plus douteux, une gueule cassé, un tonneau à barbe, un vieillard complètement sourd et un rouquin tellement quelconque que j'ai failli l'oublié.

Sans oublier le dernier _(comment l'oublier, lui !)_ , une espèce de connard arrogant, aux yeux bleus glacés et aux longs cheveux noirs. Il m'horripile déjà, avec son petit air supérieur et sa grande gueule qu'il devrait apprendre à fermer ! Et vas-y que je te toise de haut, et vas-y que je te pose mes petites questions, exprès pour me discréditer _(plus que je ne l'étais déjà)_ Alors comme ça, hache ou épée ? Et bien ta hache, tu vas te l'enfoncer profond, espèce d'orchidoclaste ! _(Sous-titré « espèce de casse-couilles », mais orchidoclaste, c'est tellement plus classe !)_

Bref, une fois tout ce beau monde _(mais oui c'est ça !)_ rassemblé dans mon salon après une diner bien trop long pour moi _(je te parle pas de l'état du garde-manger !)_ , ils se sont mis à raconter leur histoire tragique, comme si j'allais les plaindre, et à parler de leur voyage à venir. Et d'un cambrioleur. Silence dans la salle, regards sur moi et non, non, non, je n'irais pas ! Parce que Gandalf _(au passage, c'est le nom du vieux décrépit)_ m'a proposé **MOI** comme cambrioleur. _(Toujours se méfier des vieux !)_

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Bah, j'ai accepté, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié _(oui, implicitement, je t'accuse de sénilité… C'est pour moi, c'est cadeau !) (Pas comme si un journal pouvait devenir sénile mais bon…) (Faut que j'arrête avec mes jeux de mots, c'est pas drôle…) (Et faut vraiment que je me calme avec les parenthèses, sinon ça va pas être possible bien longtemps !)_

Donc, pour rappel, mon âme-sœur est un nain, donc de manière quasi-certaine l'un de ceux-là ! _(Pas comme si j'allais avoir beaucoup d'autres occasions dans ma vie de rencontrer des nains !)_ Il serait donc intelligent _(et je suis intelligent, sans aucun doute !)_ de les côtoyer et d'apprendre à les connaitre, histoire de deviner lequel de ces douze-là est mon âme-sœur.

Non, je ne me suis pas trompé. Douze. _(Je sais encore compter merci !)_ J'ai déjà éliminé l'autre brise-burnes _(t'as vu comme je sais faire varier mon vocabulaire ?)_ parce qu'avec ce caractère de cochon, c'est impossible qu'on finisse ensemble. Déjà que je vais devoir le supporter pendant tout le temps que durera cette quête… Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui…

Foutue caillasse !


	3. Nuit de cauchemar

**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre peu plus mélancolique avec le récit d'Azanulbizar.**

 **Merci à Lyra64, Sanashiya, Clelia Kerlais, Fabienne.2869 et Drypteis pour leur review.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Partie 3 : Nuit de cauchemar**

 **.**

Cher journal…

Oui, je t'ai emmené avec moi dans cette aventure de dingue, dans laquelle je regrette déjà de m'être engagé. Mais bon, aussi stupide que soit l'idée de tenir un journal _(non, je n'ai pas changé, et ne changerai pas d'idée là-dessus),_ c'est quand même réconfortant d'avoir quelque chose que me rappelle un tant soit peu la maison. _(Et surtout, d'avoir quelque chose pour essayer de calmer mes pulsions meurtrières, parce que là, je vais finir par les étrangler !) (Je te garde donc uniquement pour garantir l'intégrité physique de cette bande de boulets) (Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire…) (Les parenthèses Bilbo, les parenthèses !)_

Pendant ces quelques premiers jours de voyage, les deux débiles _(qui sont vraisemblablement frères, pauvres parents)_ ont décidé de se montrer aussi insupportable que possible. Et ça chante, ça crie, ça hurle, fait des blagues à l'humour douteux pour s'en esclaffer bien fort. Si ce n'était pas un tel enfoiré, j'aurais presque du respect pour l'autre connard, qui s'avère être l'oncle de ces deux cornichons. _(Mais presque, faut pas pousser non plus !)_

Bref, à part les deux idiots, et le dénommé Bofur qui s'est obstiné à me faire la conversation _(je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi)_ , les premiers jours n'ont rien eu de vraiment remarquable. _(J'aurais jamais dû dire ça…)_

Bref, il ne s'est rien passé… jusqu'à aujourd'hui… _(Ou hier. Cette nuit en gros. En fait, actuellement, c'est toujours la nuit, mais je voulais dire plus tôt dans la nuit… Oui d'accord je me tais…)_ La majorité des nains était endormis, quand tout à coup j'ai entendu un bruit atroce raisonner au loin. J'ai donc demandé à la paire d'imbéciles _(pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?)_ de quoi il s'agissait. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont dit ? Ces deux abrutis congénitaux ont commencé à me raconter des atrocités sur les orcs, et sur les probabilités _(beaucoup trop élevées à mon gout)_ que nous ayons de finir en cadavres puants. Bande de malades ! Ça va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ?

Heureusement _(pour moi ou pour ces deux-là, je ne sais pas trop)_ leur oncle les a interrompus. Je pensais qu'il allait simplement les arrêter, et accessoirement se foutre de ma gueule _(en gros, comme d'habitude)_. Sauf que l'autre enflure leur a adressé ses reproches d'un ton sec et cassant, qui jusque-là m'avait été réservé _(pas sûr qu'être mis au même niveau que ces deux-là soit une bonne chose…)_ avant de s'éloigner.

J'ai alors remarqué que les autres nains s'étaient également réveillé. Que ce soit aux cris des immondes bestioles ou ceux de leur insupportable chef, aucune idée. Toujours est-il que Balin, le plus vieux de la bande _(c'est à se demander pourquoi il s'est lancé là-dedans celui-là)_ s'est alors avancé pour nous raconter une histoire _(Comme si on était des mômes… Non mais franchement, j'ai l'air d'avoir dix ans ?)_ Je pensais que ce serait aussi chiant que les anecdotes qu'il avait déjà racontées, et j'étais résolu à m'endormir au son de sa voix soporifique. _(En fait, je crois que j'aurais vraiment préféré que ça se termine comme ça…)_

Il a parlé d'Azanulbizar. Des orcs et des nains, des batailles et des combats, des morts et du sang. Ces choses que je n'avais jamais vu qu'en livre. _(J'aurais préféré que ça le reste...)_ Je voulais dormir, vraiment dormir. J'étais tenté de recouvrir mes oreilles, pour ne plus entendre pareilles horreurs, je voulais lui hurler de se taire, mais j'ai été happé malgré moi par le regard de ce nain imbuvable qui nous regardait de là où il était. _(Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait les yeux si clairs)_ Soyons honnête, je le déteste toujours autant. C'est toujours un connard arrogant, narcissique et égocentrique _(et tant pis si ça veut dire la même chose !),_ et ce n'est pas demain que ça changera. Mais pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré _(et on pourrait croire que ça fait des siècles)_ j'ai ressenti à son égard… quelque chose… Quelque chose qui ne s'apparentait ni à de la colère, ni a du mépris _(les seuls sentiments tolérables envers cette bande de rustres, et lui en particulier)_

Je ne me suis pas attardé, et me suis rapidement détourné. Je n'allais pas le plaindre quand même ! _(Oui d'accord, je le plains… un peu… bon, plus que je ne voudrais l'avouer…)_ Mais quand même… Son grand-père, son père, son frère et son beau-frère… Presque toute sa famille… _(Et alors, moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais jeune, et je n'en fais pas tout un drame !) (Et non, ce n'est absolument pas de la mauvaise foi !)_ Et visiblement, les autres aussi ont perdu des membres de leur famille. Un cousin pour Oin et Gloin, le meilleur ami de Nori, le compagnon de Balin...

 _(C'est la seule chose que je veux retenir de cette soirée je crois… Plus que onze… Et je vais essayer d'oublier la raison pour laquelle j'ai éliminé l'un de ces nains…)_

Bordel je les déteste ! Je les déteste surement. Je voudrais vraiment les détester. Mais je continuerai de les détester demain. Ce soir, cette nuit, pour encore quelques heures, je vais juste aller me coucher et les laisser tranquille. Voilà, c'est ça, et je m'emporterais de nouveau demain, et je les insulterais ici, pour ne pas trop crier de vive voix. _(Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait crier autant par écrit.) (Ni pleurer d'ailleurs…)_ J'aurais voulu ne jamais venir avec eux.

Foutue caillasse…


	4. Devenir un casse-croûte

**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, un "petit" incident avec des trolls...**

 **Merci à Valkyrie du Nord, Drypteis, Clelia Kerlais, Fabienne.2869 et Louisana NoGo pour leur review.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Partie 4 : Devenir un casse-croûte**

 **.**

Cher journal…

Cette fois c'est décidé, je vais tuer Fili et Kili ! Lentement, et douloureusement ! _(Moi, sadique ? Pas du tout !)_ Et qu'ils n'essayent même pas de prétendre qu'ils n'ont rien fait, ou ça pourrait très mal se passer pour eux ! _(Enfin, je menace déjà de les tuer, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire de pire…)_

Nous nous étions arrêtés pour la nuit. _(A vrai dire, pour une fois, nous nous sommes arrêtés bien avant que la nuit tombe. Je ne sais pas à qui je dois ce miracle, mais merci !) (On sous-estime grandement les implications d'une longue chevauchée.)_ Dès notre arrivée, Gandalf et Thorin se sont disputés, ce qui a eu pour conséquence le départ du vieux _(en même temps, au vu de l'attitude insupportable du connard arrogant, c'est même un miracle qu'il ne soit pas partit avant !) (Définitivement, je crois que le surnom de connard arrogant va rester !) (Ce paragraphe a plus de parenthèses que de phrases normales, il serait temps que je me calme !)_

Une fois la nuit tombée, j'ai été désigné, de force et à l'insu de mon plein gré _(je suis pas leur boniche !)_ pour amener leur repas aux deux andouilles, sensées garder les poneys. _(Note le « sensées » … A méditer…)_ Sauf qu'évidemment, c'était tout sauf le cas. Je ne sais pas comment… Je ne veux pas savoir comment… Mais ces deux pignoufs se sont débrouillé pour **PERDRE** des poneys ! _(Non mais allô ? Comment on perd un poney ?)_

C'est alors qu'est apparu un immense, gigantesque… truc… Moche, immonde et répugnant _(et rien à foutre si je me répète !)_ Le truc en question portait un poney sous chaque bras. Se pose donc la question _(d'autant plus légitime je trouve)_ : comment donc Fili et Kili ont-ils pu louper **ÇA** ?

Bref, sans que je ne sache réellement comment, j'ai été désigné, de force et à l'insu de mon plein gré _(oui je sais, ça fait doublon, mais là je sature !)_ pour aller libérer les poneys. Sauf que si c'était simple, ça se saurait ! Pour faire court, il n'y avait non pas un, mais trois trucs hideux, j'ai libéré les poneys mais me suis fait chopé _(c'est tellement la honte…)_ , mais Kili puis les autres ont débarqué et ça a dégénéré en bataille rangé. _(Entre nous, cette bande de couillons avait presque l'air contente de se battre…) (Je ne comprendrai jamais les nains…)_

Mais surprise _(mauvaise surprise s'entend)_ , tandis que je m'apprêtais à filer en douce en les laissant se foutre sur la gueule, l'une de ces trois monstrueuses choses m'a attrapé, retourner et tirer dans tous les sens, avant de menacer de m'écarteler si la bande d'abrutis ne baissait pas les armes _(autant dire qu'à ce stade, je récitais déjà mes prières)_

Sauf que les Valars ont visiblement décidé que je faisais un divertissement amusant, et ont décidé de m'épargner. Et c'est sans doute pour cette seule et unique raison qu'entre tous, Thorin _(sur ce coup-là, je veux bien l'appeler par son prénom !)_ a jeté son épée au sol et s'est rendu. Pour me sauver, moi. Pour un peu, j'en serais presque ému ! _(Mais pas trop, faut pas déconner non plus !)_

Je me suis donc fait enfermé dans un sac _(seule consolation à ma dignité malmenée, les nains aussi)_ tandis qu'une partie des couillons se retrouvait à la broche. J'avoue, je culpabilisais un peu. Bon d'accord, beaucoup. C'est vrai, sans moi, ils n'auraient jamais fini dans une merde pareille. _(Parce qu'on dirait pas, mais je suis quand même capable de faire preuve d'honnêteté… parfois…)_ Mais bon, moi-même je reportais la faute sur Fili et Kili _(en toute légitimité !)_ , donc je m'en accordais plutôt bien avec ma conscience. Toutefois, en entendant les trucs _(qui s'avèrent être des trolls)_ avouer avoir peur du soleil approchant _(tellement cons… raconter à tes ennemis ton point faible, c'est pathétique…)_ et en constatant que les nains étaient visiblement incapables d'additionner deux et deux, je me suis dévoue pour faire diversion.

Donc pendant dix minutes, j'ai sorti toutes les imbécilités pseudo culinaires que je connaissais _(ma mère doit se retourner dans sa tombe)_ pour les maintenir occupés. _(Maintenant je peux l'avouer, mais j'ai pris mon pied à inventer les pires recettes possibles pour cuisiner du nain ! Ah ça, ils l'avaient bien cherché !)_ On est passé pas loin de la catastrophe quand l'un d'entre eux a décidé de croquer un bout de Bombur, mais le vieux a finalement décidé de faire preuve d'utilité, et a cassé à coups de bâton un caillou géant pour faire apparaitre le soleil _(dis comme ça, ça fait vraiment très con)._

Une fois tout le monde détaché, j'espérais non pas des remerciements _(je crois que ces rustres en prononcent autant que des excuses, c'est-à-dire aucun)_ mais au moins une quelconque marque de considération. Et là ! Et là ! Cette enflure a eu le culot de m'accuser de tout ce merdier, et en plus de mépriser totalement les risques absolument incroyables que j'ai pris pour éviter que ses amis, ses neveux et accessoirement lui-même se fasse bouffer ! Comment a-t-il **_osé_** me faire un coup pareil ! Va te faire foutre connard ! Quand je pense que pendant un instant, j'ai culpabilisé à l'idée de le mettre en danger, de les mettre tous en danger, et de le forcer à baisser son arme… _(Je le hais, mais je le hais tellement…)_

Bref, je me suis assis dans un coin, fulminant dangereusement contre les deux terreurs et leur malappris d'oncle. Les nains ont visiblement eu un éclair de génie, puisqu'ils ont très clairement fait un écart pour m'éviter. _(Bien fait ! Qu'ils crèvent de peur !) (Pas tout à fait que ce soit de la peur, mais je préfère quand même le penser, histoire de soulager un peu mon égo piétiné)_ Néanmoins, malgré toute sa discrétion, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarque un léger détail. Du fait de l'affrontement, Dori, habituellement si bien mis qu'on aurait dit une gravure de mode _(correction : ça tenait plutôt de l'obsession)_ avait l'encolure de sa tunique qui baillait, laissant apercevoir sur sa clavicule une marque en forme de rubis.

Bon, sachant qu'il n'y a aucune chance que mon symbole soit un rubis _(pierre précieuse, histoire de nain, tout ça tout ça…)_ au moins je n'aurais pas tout à fait perdu ma journée, j'ai pu rayer un autre suspect de ma liste. Plus que dix. _(Valars, en verrai-je le bout un jour ?)_ Sauf que là, Gandalf m'a foutu de force une épée miniature dans les mains _(pourquoi je sens déjà pleuvoir les moqueries ?)_ les nains appellent, il y a du bruit non loin de là. Je relève un instant la tête, juste à temps pour voir le regard de l'autre raclure posé sur moi, et je me retiens de lui faire un doigt. _(Quoi ? En toute bonne foi, je me mets simplement à son niveau de maturité !)_ Mais là ça presse, moi aussi j'entends le bruit maintenant. Ça sent mauvais, très mauvais. Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Foutue caillasse !


	5. Temps mort !

**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, petit chapitre... où il ne se passe rien en fait !**

 **Merci à Louisana NoGo, Valkyrie du Nord, Guest et Louna pour leur review !**

 **Guest : Effectivement, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais le strip poker pourrait accélérer pas mal les choses !**

 **Louna : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **.**

 **Partie 5 : Temps-mort !**

 **.**

Cher journal…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette foutue quête, j'ai enfin pu prendre cinq minutes pour souffler. Je n'en demandais pas davantage, juste cinq minutes. _(Je te jure, ils sont encore plus chiant qu'ils n'y paraissent !) (On voit tout de suite que ce n'est pas toi qui les supporte au quotidien !) (Bon techniquement, tu es toujours avec moi, donc tu les supportes aussi, mais…) (D'accord, j'en restes là…)_

Je disais donc que nous avons eu une pause bienvenue… chez les elfes ! _(Oui, tu as bien lu/entendu !)_ Les elfes ! Moi-même je n'en revenais pas ! Et rien à foutre que ça contrarie les nains ! _(c'est même que du bonus !)_ Mais je dois revenir là où j'en étais la dernière fois…

Donc nous étions près de la grotte des trolls où certains des nains ont eu la brillante idée _(si tu n'avais pas compris, c'était ironique)_ d'enterrer un coffre d'or _(comme s'ils allaient avoir une quelconque chance de revenir le chercher : soit ils réussiront et auront des montagnes d'or à disposition, soit ils mourront et moi avec, CQFD)_ Sauf que tout à coup, un… truc, un vieillard _(définitivement, jamais leur faire confiance)_ qui aurait fait passé Gandalf pour quelqu'un de respectable est apparu sur un traineau tiré par des lapins. _(Des lapins ! WTF ? On nage en plein délire !)_

Après ses élucubrations dignes d'un mythomane sous LSD, les boulets ont remarqué que les poneys avaient disparu _(à ce niveau-là, j'appelle ça le destin !)_. Un warg est apparu, il s'est fait péter la gueule par les nains _(pour une fois, je peux faire un effort et reconnaitre leur talent, non ?)_ Sauf qu'on était encerclé, on n'avait plus de monture, et on était sur le point de se faire bouffer _(après la rumeur des orcs, puis les trolls, et maintenant les wargs et encore les orcs, ça devient assez répétitif cette histoire, non ?)_

Et là, l'autre hippie défoncé a proposé de faire diversion, sous prétexte que ses foutus lapins _(de Rhosgobel, s'il vous plait !)_ étaient plus rapides que des wargs… mon cul ! On allait tous se faire bouffer ! Mais évidemment, l'autre connard a préféré faire confiance au dérangé du bulbe, et sans écouter mes protestations, nous as tous entrainé à la suite de Gandalf. Quel culot, mes inquiétudes sont légitimes, non ? _(Quand je pense que l'autre sapajou m'a complètement snobé, j'ai envie de lui en mettre une !)_

Nous avons couru pendant trois plombes dans la plaine, craignant pour nos vies. _(Si seulement ils m'avaient écouté !) (Et si seulement j'étais resté chez moi, quand même !)_ Sauf que l'autre vieillard nous a planté, et nous nous sommes fait encercler _(sous-entendu : « encore_ _»)_ Kili a commencé à les dézinguer à coups de flèche _(faut avouer, il est doué avec un arc ce p'tit con !)_

Heureusement, Gandalf a trouvé un passage secret _(nan sans blague, tu pouvais pas t'en rappeler avant ?)_ , nous nous sommes mis à l'abri, et un cadavre puant nous est tombé dessus. Bon, l'orc en question était mort _(d'où la notion de cadavre)_ mais ça reste quand même très désagréable. N'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix _(à moins de vouloir se faire trucider)_ nous avons suivi le passage… longtemps… très longtemps… J'étais en train de me demander s'il avait réellement une fin quand nous avons débouché sur un paysage tout simplement enchanteur.

Fondcombes… C'était un rêve de gosse qui se réalisait… Toute ma vie, j'ai rêvé de rencontrer des elfes _(et pas des nains, mais visiblement, on a rarement ce qu'on veut),_ et aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais chez eux. Finalement, ce voyage a du bon, du très bon même ! Oui je sais, à la base, je me suis engagé là-dedans pour trouver mon âme-sœur, et uniquement pour ça… _(Mais Fondcombes quoi ! A un moment, faut savoir évaluer ses priorités ! Les nains, je vais encore devoir els supporter pendant des mois, j'ai le temps devant moi !)_

Visiblement, Gandalf connait du monde ici _(comment ce pouilleux peut côtoyer des êtres aussi parfaits, je l'ignore)_ et ça semble être une raison de plus pour les nains de faire la gueule. Mais là, pour une fois, j'en avais absolument rien à foutre ! Ils peuvent râler autant qu'ils veulent, ça m'est complètement égal !

Il a fallu que le Seigneur Elrond en personne nous offre l'hospitalité _(et surtout, la promesse d'un bon repas… ah, ces nains !)_ pour inciter la compagnie à accepter l'invitation. On nous a conduit à des chambres, et surtout à des lits ! Valars, des lits !

Actuellement, je suis toujours dans la chambre pour écrire ces quelques lignes. Les nains sont déjà partis, souhaitant probablement discuter un peu avant d'aller manger. Moi, je vais peut-être aller me balader dans les jardins, aller voir les cascades grandioses de plus près, admirer cette remarquable architecture. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il y avait une grande bibliothèque ici. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter à fond de mon séjour ici ! _(Aussi court soit-il !)_

Ah, pourquoi mon âme-sœur n'est-elle pas l'un de ces elfes gracieux, élégant, distingué et raffiné ? Pourquoi est-ce l'une de ces brutes épaisses, rustres, grossiers et dénué des plus élémentaires manières ? _(Et comme nous sommes pour la première fois en « territoire ennemi », quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas encore vu le pire de leur comportement !)_ Pourquoi ? Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais le sens de l'humour des Valars.

Foutue caillasse !


End file.
